


Threshafterdark Art Book

by Threshie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Bondage, Multi, NSFW Art, Naked Cuddling, Spanking, Tattoos, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:19:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threshie/pseuds/Threshie
Summary: A collection of my NSFW fanart for Supernatural, since I won't be able to post it on Tumblr anymore. Ships and types of smut may vary greatly, but they'll be one pic per chapter and clearly titled. I'll update the tags as I add new works.





	1. Title Page - Chibi Dean + Tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for checking out my art book! 
> 
> I don't usually post art on AO3, but Tumblr is doing the "we're no longer a site that hosts content for grown ups" thing, so I'm giving this a whirl. I am very new to drawing smut, just made a Tumblr blog to post it on last month, and that's going to be gone on the 17th. Subscribe here to see any new smutty artwork I create. 
> 
> Enjoy, and comments and kudos are always appreciated! ♥

**The THRESHAFTERDARK ART BOOK**

**By Threshie**


	2. Destiel - Bottom!Cas

Some Bottom!Cas smut of the “it was 2 AM, references, what are those” variety.


	3. Castiel - Spanking

Angel discipline. 


	4. Dean - Gentle Tentacles

Dean enjoying the attention of some gentle tentacles.


	5. Sam - Wearing Nothing But a Ribbon Bow

Are you gonna come open your present, or just stand there staring all night?


	6. Sastiel - Naked Table Time

Sastiel on the table.


	7. Wincestiel - Hands All Over

Put your hands all over, put your hands all over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst...I now have a NSFW art Twitter as well as this art book! If you'd like, check it out -- it is, of course, [@Threshafterdark](https://twitter.com/threshafterdark)! If you're not much for Twitter, don't worry, I'll still be updating here as well. Comments and kudos always appreciated! ♥


End file.
